<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tutor killer by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908128">Tutor killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Flash Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta con Reborn protagonista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaEWkUyXhGk&amp;ab_channel=%E1%83%A6NightcoreGalaxy%E1%83%A6; 「Nightcore」→ Stranger<br/>Scritta per Piume d’Ottone: Abbiocco; il momento in cui sembra di addormentarsi subito dopo mangiato.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tradizioni del Sud</p><p> </p><p>Reborn si sdraiò nell’amaca e si nascose il viso con il cappello.</p><p>Tsuna si alzò dal tavolo ed iniziò a sparecchiare. «Non puoi metterti a dormire dopo pranzo, ti fa male» lo rimproverò. Gli venne biascicato in risposta da una voce gutturale: «Io non sto dormendo».</p><p>Sawada brontolò: «Non ricominciare con quella storia della meditazione. Sono convinto di averti sentito russare qualche volta».</p><p>«Vedi, dopo pranzo l’abbiocco è un momento sacro. Noi siciliani culliamo l’arte della pennichella. Ci alziamo da tavolo con un po’ di appetito, rimaniamo in quello stato di stasi per un po’ e scivoliamo pian piano nel sonno» gl’illustrò l’hitman.</p><p>Tsunayoshi roteò gli occhi. Come fai a dire che ti alzi con un po’ di appetito proprio non lo so: mangi di tutto. Inoltre io non potrei dormire con tutto il caffè che hai in corpo tu».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In vespa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta sentendo: Cartouche {Nightcore}; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3y7r81KzaQ&amp;list=WL&amp;index=19&amp;ab_channel=Misamee.<br/>Young!Reborn.<br/>"Questa storia partecipa alla Weekend Run - II Edizione del forum Piume d'Ottone".<br/>Prompt: 2. Guêpe (Vespa)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In vespa</p><p> </p><p>Il vento portava l’odore del mare e muoveva i fiori che crescevano lungo le pareti in pietra delle stradine.</p><p>Roberto mise in moto la vespa e partì, sfrecciando lungo i vicoletti, tra i negozi che stavano chiudendo per il pomeriggio. Raggiunse una scalinata di pietra, ma riuscì a scenderla ugualmente, ridendo come un forsennato, attento a non farsi disarcionare dalla vespa o a distruggere una delle ruote del mezzo di trasporto.</p><p>Percorse una stradina più lunga e si fermò alla piazza del paese, dove era intenti a danzare per la festa. Estrasse un binocolo e si mise a guardare il centro della piazza: una fanciulla dai capelli biondi raccolti, vestita da contadina, danzava forsennatamente, facendo ondeggiare la gonna.</p><p>Roberto si leccò le labbra, la figura era illuminata dalla luce del sole e sembrava splendere.</p><p>"Amo la fiamma in questi momenti, mi sento come il fuoco che può arderla" pensò.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>